The Princess And The Frog
by OreoMuffinCake
Summary: This is what happens when you rewatch the Fairy Tale episode with Destiel in mind...


After finishing the case in Richwood, Minnesota, Sam and Dean headed to Tennessee for a possible Banshee situation. Though, somewhere in Illinois, the Impala broke down. No gas stations around for fifty miles. So the brothers decided to hike through the woods and find another road towards a station, or at least find someone in a shack to lend some. (Though Sam had to remind Dean of their run in with the Fairy Tales so he didn't go to any old ladies for pie).

About six miles in the woods they still hadn't found anyone, and no matter how many times Dean called Castiel to get his feathery ass down to earth, he didn't answer. However, every time he called Cas's name, Dean could swear he saw that frog from the Fairy Tale case, though Sam just said it was paranoia from reminding him of them.

An hour or so later Dean tried to call Cas again, and again he saw that damn frog. But this time, Sam saw it too. "Dude, either that thing really wants a kiss, or Castiel thinks frogs are his goddamn messengers." Dean said, aggravated as hell.

"Or maybe Castiel is the frog," Sam suggested. Dean glared at him.

"You're kissing him." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, the guy with the more 'profound bond' should be the one to do it." He smirked, and Dean elbowed him in the ribs.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean grumbled about gas and 'stupid profound bonds' for ten minutes or so before they heard a ribbit. They both stopped and stared at the frog, or Cas, or whatever the Hell you call him. "We could look for Meg." Dean suggested weakly. The frog croaked louder, causing him to sigh.

"Dean, just do it. We can't leave him like this. It's just a kiss you wuss." Sam persisted.

"If it's just a kiss then why don't you do it?" Dean asked.

"Because," Sam began. "You're older." With a smile, he scooped Castiel up and held him out to Dean. "Pucker up."

Dean looked squeamish. "Couldn't we... Um... Just wait till we get to Tennessee, call Bobby, then get him to do it? Wouldn't be the first time he's had to kiss a guy. Hopefully this time he avoids using tongue." Dean laughed weakly at his joke. Sam held Cas closer. "Oh come on! Shouldn't the girlier one kiss the guy? I'm not a damn Princess!" Sam gave Dean a pointed look. Sighing, Dean grabbed the frog into his own hands. "Fine, fine. Calm your bitchface. Just, turn around. I want no witnesses."

Laughing slightly, Sam turned the other way. Dean gave Castiel a weary look. "Why couldn't you have stalked Meg?" After staring at Castiel five or so minutes, Dean finally manned (or wussed) up, and gave him a small kiss.

He dropped Castiel from his hands, after his frog form began to heat up and glow. After hearing the thud Sam turned around to find Cas on the ground, spitting up blood. Dean got to his knees with Sam towering over him.

"Cas, Cas?" Dean said. "What the Hell's going on man?" After coughing up an extraordinary amount of blood, Castiel was finally able to speak.

"Curse," He answered. "Witches curse. Stronger than normal ones. And the only reason I didn't follow Meg was because Crowley's got her chained up somewhere out of my sight." He said the last part pointedly to Dean, causing Sam to try and cough to hide his laughter. "The witch is dead, she had a little run in with a car."

"Are you okay, Cas?" Dean asked. "Any particular reason you're coughing up blood?" Castiel slowly sat up.

"I'm fine, just a small side effect to the curse. And it's liftance." Dean averted his eyes for a moment.

"So, uh, any way you could gas up my car?" He asked. "Kinda broke down." Castiel's gaze averted elsewhere too.

"Actually, Dean, your car is fine. I just stopped it so you could get me out of this form." He got to his feet with a slight grimace. "Sorry for the inconvenience." Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"No problem." He mumbled.

"Yeah, except for twenty minutes of staring at him before manning up and actually kissing him." Sam mocked, causing Dean to glare at him.

"Ya know what? Next time Cas turns into a damn animal you're kissing him and I'm throwing him in your face!" Sam raised his arms in defeat, but was still smirking.

"Weren't you two on your way to a case?" Castiel asked, seemingly avoiding Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, a Banshee. Though I think we found something much more interesting here." Sam told him.

"I miss you when you were all scowly and not being a dick." Dean scowled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He began. "Let's just get to Tennessee. Maybe Cas can help us."

"Go to Hell." Dean told him.

"We don't go to the same place twice." Sam retaliated.

Dean quieted for a moment, then began walking in the opposite direction, towards the Impala. Sam followed behind, with Castiel beside him. "I hate witches." Was the only other thing Dean said as they walked towards his car.

Dean and Sam sat in the front seats while Cas sat in the back. They drove for an hour in silence before Sam decided to pipe up.

"Ya know," He began. "They say that spells like that can only be broken with er... Well Dean, I know you know a few Fairy Tales." Dean slammed his foot on the gas peddle.

"Sam, I'm going to kill you." He said. Castiel got a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do not answer that, Sam, or so help me God-"

"What, Dean? What's the harm in it if it means nothing?" Dean became silent. "Exactly. Plus, Fairy Tales aren't true, so doesn't matter." Dean sighed.

"Why does he need to know anyways?" He asked. "It's not like he's becoming Human anytime soon. No need to inform him about this crap."

"Dean, I know about Fairy Tales." Castiel spoke. "I just don't know which specific one he's referring to."

"Just tell him." Dean grumbled. Sam nodded.

"Well, like the story about the Princess and the frog, or Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, only true loves kiss can turn them back, or wake them up." Sam explained, and Castiel shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Seriously, are you gay for Fairy Tales?" Dean asked.

"Are you gay for-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sam." He growled.

"I'm just saying," Sam said. "Could be it." Dean glared at him for the hundredth time that day.

"Bring it up again, I'm kickin' your ass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Sam were laying in the Grate Hotel trying to figure out who's ghost was haunting the local bookstore when Dean heard a ribbit. Dean's head popped up from the laptop. "You hear that?" Sam's head moved slightly from the books.

"Hear what?"

"That frog."

"I think you're just having Cas flashbacks." Dean gave him a quick glare, then went back to reading. Ten minutes later he heard the croak again, so did Sam.

"Please tell me that's not Cas." Dean said.

Sam shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

"Cas!" Dean screamed. "Get your feathery ass down here!" All they heard was the frog. Dean groaned. "This time? You're kissing him."

"Fine. He's a frog. Why the Hell should I care?" Sam looked around. "Now one problem, where is he?" They heard the ribbit again, and looked under the beds.

"Under here." Dean called from his bed.

"No wonder." Sam muttered.

Dean poked his head out. "What was that?" Sam smiled.

"Nothing." Dean grabbed Castiel into his hands then smiled.

"Pucker up, Sammy."

"You're enjoying this way too much." Sam told him.

"I'm not enjoying this enough." He retaliated. Sam stared at the frog for a minute. "Now who's the wuss?"

"Shut up." He said, then took the frog in his hands. Then gave him a small kiss. Nothing happened. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What the Hell?" He asked. "Did you stage kiss him or..."

"No," Sam answered. "Maybe..." He hesitated.

"Maybe what?" Dean asked.

"Remember what I said in the car last time this happened?" He asked. "About... Um... True love's kiss?" Dean stared at him.

"And?"

"Well... You kissed him last time?"

"...And?"

"Well... Maybe-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Sam raised his arms in defeat.

"Well... Just kiss him, at least it'll get us somewhere. And also, we're putting a charm or something on you to stop getting you turned into a frog." He said the last thing pointedly to Castiel, causing the frog to croak.

"Fine." Dean grumbled. "But this is the last time." He grabbed the frog from the bed and gave it a peck, then it began to grow warm again, and he dropped him on the bed instead of the ground. "Cas?" He asked when the Angel transformed back to his human form. "You okay?" Castiel nodded, then coughed up blood. "Good, I'll be back later. Sam, take care of him." Dean walked out and slammed the door.

"Sam?" Castiel asked. "I have one question."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"You didn't actually kiss me. Why did you lie to Dean?" Sam smirked.

"Cause, now I get to call him princess."


End file.
